Freed Sellzen
Summary Freed Sellzen was a former exorcist of the Vatican, regarded as a genius for the feat of becoming an exorcist at the age of 13. He went on to achieve success by slaying mythical beasts and Devils, but was charged for heresy and kicked out from the church due to his disbelief in God and the callous slaying of his allies. He later joined the Grigori, and assisted Raynare and the rest of the Fallen Angels in Kuoh Town in their plan to extract Asia Argento's Sacred Gear. Following the death of the Fallen Angels, he allied himself with Kokabiel and temporarily obtained four fragments of the legendary Holy Sword, Excalibur. After tasting defeat with Kokabiel, he was kicked out of the Grigori by Azazel, and joined the Khaos Brigade, becoming a chimera and confronting Kiba for the final time, before being easily killed by him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Freed Zellzen Origin: High School DxD Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Chimera, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Master Swordsman, Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Creation with Excalibur Nightmare, Afterimage Creation with Excalibur Rapidly, Shapeshifting (Can make his sword take any shape and form he wishes), Invisibility (Can make himself and his sword invisible with Excalibur Transparency), Speed Augmentation (Can increase the speed of himself and his sword with Excalibur Rapidly), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Creation (Can generate blades from his body), Power Absorption (Can absorb and gain access to the special abilities of those that he consumes) Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought on par with Kiba and briefly clashed with Xenovia) | At least Wall level (Much stronger than before) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall Class (Clashed with Kiba and Xenovia) | At least Wall Class (Considerably stronger than before) Durability: Wall level | At least Wall level Standard Equipment: Light Sword, Exorcist Gun, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Rapidly, Fused Excalibur (All Excaliburs were owned temporarily) Range: Extended melee range with his light sword and Excalibur, several dozens of meters with light bullets | Extended melee range Intelligence: He is a skilled swordsman and was regarded as a genius at a young age, becoming an exorcist and slaying many supernatural beings, but is incredibly psychopathic Weaknesses: Insane Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Excalibur Mimic:' It has the ability to change its shape into anything, depending on the wielder's will. *'Excalibur Rapidly:' It grants the user the ability to increase both his speed, and that of the sword. It can also be utilized to create afterimages to throw his opponents off. *'Excalibur Transparency:' It makes the user invisible, allowing for surprise attacks. It applies to the sword as well. *'Excalibur Nightmare:' It can be used to manipulate illusions and dreams, though an application of the latter wasn't shown. Chimera Form: After undergoing body modification with the Khaos Brigade, Freed becomes a monster. His body significantly increased his size, and he possesses a horn-like appendage, with a giant arm extending out of his back. He can make several blades protrude out of his body. *'Power Absorption:' Freed gains the ability to absorb the special traits and abilities of the person he consumes. Key: Human | Chimera Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:High School DXD Category:Tier 9